


An Attempt At Fluff

by B33nGhostin



Category: Problematic MCYT - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Polyamory, Snow Day, TnTbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B33nGhostin/pseuds/B33nGhostin
Summary: Tommy just wants to hang out with his boyfriends, but Wilbur and Tubbo are more interested in sleeping in.I decided to challenge myself by not writing major angst, death, or some sort of nsfw. This is almost like a slice of life, but it's short because I have no clue how people write long stories when there's no conflict or major event happening.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo/Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 129





	An Attempt At Fluff

The room was a little chilly because of the persistent winter wind outside. The house seemed to creak and groan every time a particularly harsh gust of wind pressed against it, but the house held still regardless. Tubbo liked burying his head under the warm covers on those cold mornings, snuggling into whoever still remained in bed. Today, it was Wilbur. His breathing was soft, and he didn’t stir when Tubbo pressed closer to him, wrapping his arms around Wilbur and acting as the big spoon. Wilbur was typically a light sleeper, but he’d stayed up late last night after suddenly getting a burst of inspiration for a song at one in the morning. Tubbo sighed in content, pushing his cold feet between Wilbur’s warm legs, soaking up every bit of body heat from the other. He settled, his breathing slowing again as sleep enveloped him once more.

“Get up. It’s almost  _ noon _ ,” Tommy complained. Tubbo made a low whining sound in protest and didn’t move.

Tommy stood over the bed—he’d wriggled out between Tubbo and Wilbur almost four hours ago, yet his boyfriends were  _ still _ asleep. He’d warmed up dinner’s leftovers for breakfast, watched a few YouTube videos, and made a few TikToks. He’d done  _ his own laundry _ out of the sheer boredom that came with waiting for his boyfriends to wake up—it was reasonable to assume that he was desperate for some sort of interaction with them at this point. However, neither of them budged. Tommy pouted, then he started to shake them, but even that didn’t get them moving. 

“I am going to shit on your bed,” Tommy loudly announced—no reaction. 

He scowled, then he stalked out of the room. Who needed them, anyways? There was plenty of stuff to do! Tommy was already dressed, but a simple t-shirt wouldn’t be enough to brave the cold, so he pulled a thick coat over himself and pulled on some boots and gloves that he’d packed. 

“I’m gonna make a cool snow base that is so awesome it will make so many women flock here!” he called out as he opened the front door.

No response.

Tommy left the house with a short sigh, looking out across the front yard. Snow crunched underneath his boots with every step, and the small path to the mailbox was completely covered. He settled on a spot right in front of the living room window and began to scoop snow together. Some child-like wonder made him feel giddy just by forming a small snowball, so, momentarily distracted, he forgot about the original plan of making a snow fort. Instead, he made tiny snowmen—small bits of grass were used to mark their features, and a lot fell over just from the wind alone, but they were cute. No, they were extremely awesome and a clear display of his superior snowman-building skills. Soon, he pulled out his phone and took a picture of the small group of tiny snowmen with a pleased grin on his face to send to his boyfriends.

_ YOU TWO ARE MSISING  _

_ OUT ON S O M UCH LOOK _

_ AT THME _

_ That _ was bound to get Wilbur and Tubbo to get out of bed. They’d beg him to teach them one of his many skills, and then they’d build a snow army with him. After a few moments, he still saw no response, so he stubbornly continued to create snowmen that gradually increased in size. His fingers started to get cold through his gloves, but that didn’t stop him from rolling snow through the yard until they were big enough for him. Another thirty minutes had gone by with no response or attention, so he began creating a small snow base to surround his snow soldiers and their snow children. He kept making more and more and more until finally, while attempting to lift a large snowball that would’ve been the body piece of his snow monster, the snow collapsed all over him. 

His entire body began to shiver, snow sticking to his face and clumped up in his hair. It was only then did he finally re-enter the house, dragging snow inside with him. His skin was bright red and cold, his extremities almost numb, and his demeanor wasn’t pleasant. It only soured when he heard giggling from upstairs while he tried to shrug off his coat in a way that minimized the amount of melting snow soaking into his shirt. Checking his phone, he saw Wilbur had texted him back after all.

_ cool! _

He ended up shaking in his soaked shirt and dampened pants, his heart panging bitterly at the lackluster reply and the giggling upstairs. Despite having been the one to suggest a polyamorous relationship in the first place, he couldn’t help but find himself jealous of those moments that were just between Tubbo and Wilbur. Doubts filled his head—maybe they didn’t want him after all; maybe he wasn’t mature enough for them or quiet enough for them or anything like they wanted anymore. He bit the inside of his cheek harshly, tasting blood as he miserably slumped on the couch. He was still cold, so he huddled up in the corner of the couch, turning on the TV to distract himself from the thoughts telling him how warm Tubbo and Wilbur were. Convincing his parents to let him stay over with his “friends” had been a mistake after all. He fell asleep sniffling, his tears warming up his chilled skin.

…

At some point during his sleep, a pillow had been placed under his head, and a heating blanket had been draped over his curled-up body. His hair was dry, and he still felt like shit after waking up. 

“Tommy? Did you wake up?” 

Tubbo was sitting on the other end of the couch, wrapped up in a thick blanket of his own. 

“Yeah,” he grumbled, refusing to look at Tubbo.

“Are you okay? Wilbur left to go get pizza and cold medicine for you. I think you might get sick since you fell asleep covered in snow,” Tubbo rambled a little.

“I’m fine.”

Tubbo slowly scooted closer, laying a little against Tommy. 

“Are you sure?”

Tubbo pushed himself between the back of the couch and Tommy, slowly wrapping his arms around Tommy to hug him. Tommy didn’t say a word, though his throat closed tightly, and his face grew hot from holding back tears. He didn’t say anything until Tubbo rested his head on Tommy’s shoulder, securely providing Tommy the affection and attention he’d wanted all day.

“You and Wilbur didn’t play in the snow with me,” Tommy muttered under his breath, new tears pricking at his eyes. He hated how childish he sounded. 

“I’m sorry, Tommy. I didn’t know that you wanted to do that so bad—”

“ _ Yes _ , I wanted to hang out with my boyfriends! But  _ no _ !” Tommy yelled out in frustration. “You and Wilbur just wanted to stay in bed and hang out without me. Did I bother you too much? Did you just not—not want me to hang out with you… Did I say something wrong? I just wanted to— I just needed to— I-I—” Tubbo hugged Tommy closer to him, idly wiping away stray tears while he waited for Tommy’s hiccuping and crying to subside.

“No, no, you weren’t bothering us. We love you, Tommy, no matter how lazy we are,” Tubbo murmured. “I’ve worn the same clothes all day! Wilbur and I are just being lazy, smelly wronguns.”

Tommy sniffled a little, saying, “Yeah. You’re both wronguns. Missed out on a whole snow army.”

“Do you want to keep building it tomorrow?” Tubbo offered.

“What kind of question is that?  _ Of course, I do _ .”

Tommy’s racing heart slowed, warmth spreading through it much like the warmth of a heating blanket paired with Tubbo’s arms around him. He eventually wriggled around until he was facing Tubbo and placed a chaste kiss on Tubbo’s lips. The other smiled at him—that smile alone could melt the snow outside—and they both talked about the snow, their streaming schedules, and their classes until Wilbur came back. Just as promised, he arrived with two large pizzas and a small bag filled with cold medicine. Even better, he’d additionally retrieved chocolate for Tommy and a few extra bottles of cola. Tommy and Tubbo sat up on the couch, though Tubbo continued to lean against Tommy shoulder while Wilbur put the boxes of pizza on the coffee table in front of the couch. He plopped onto the couch next to Tommy, passing him his chocolate and cola with a kiss to his cheek.

“I didn’t mean to ignore you, Tommy. You know I love you both dearly,” he softly told the other, almost making Tommy cry again. Instead, Tommy wordlessly pushed himself onto Wilbur’s lap, making Tubbo scoot closer to lean against the two. Wilbur stifled a chuckle at the way the tips of Tommy’s ears flushed red just from sitting there, but he didn’t tease Tommy and instead sat back to allow the other to get comfortable. 

“You get to be the snow maid,” Tommy abruptly informed Wilbur as he reached forward to get some pizza for himself.   


“What?” Wilbur asked, quirking an eyebrow—not that Tommy could see that.

“Tubbo said sorry first, so he gets to help me make the snow army. You get to be the snow maid, and your job is to be a bitch,” Tommy proudly decided.

“Oh? What do bitches do in your army?” Wilbur suggestively teased. Tommy’s face only flushed redder, stammering through excuses that made Wilbur and Tubbo laugh.

“Careful, Wilbur. He might make you walk out there naked,” Tubbo joked.

“ _ Shut up _ , that is  _ not _ what I meant—” Tommy protested, barely hiding a smile at the banter. 

They still laughed, and before Tommy realized it, he was laughing, too. He laid back against Wilbur’s chest, letting Wilbur occasionally card his fingers through his hair while Tubbo laid his head on Tommy’s lap. It was warm and comfortable, and he never wanted to leave it. He never wanted to leave  _ them _ .

“You’re lucky I love you both after you’ve so clearly bullied me,” Tommy fake-pouted. 

The kisses he got in return to prove their love made his entire day better, even if he did end up getting a cold the day after.


End file.
